I Love You Too
by Lady Kayura
Summary: Bulma has finally given birth to Trunks. Will Vegeta be there for his newborn son and ill wife? Please read 'I Love You,' before continuing on with this story. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so it's taken me a long time to get this sequel to 'I Love You.' I thought this was gonna be a one-shot like the previous story, but it doesn't look like it. Maybe it'll be 3 chapters or so. I hope the one person who is on my author alert, otaku4lyfe, will be happy. Of course, the reviews that other people leave will be loved and cherished too. A writer can never can get enough reviews; good and bad alike. Anyway about the story, I did have a baby and some of that comes through here. The only thing that really didn't happen was my stitches were never infected, so I was never sick. So please read and review this sequel! Throw your all at me! I can take it (I think... I hope)!

* * *

No complications. Healthy as can be. He was finally here. He was in her arms, gently suckling away at her breast. What could she say? Trunks was beautiful. His hair was white, with the lightest touch of lavender. His brows knitted together in a very Vegeta-like fashion. Surprisingly her boy's eyes were as dark as Vegeta's. She figured that his eyes would lighten as he aged.

"You'll grow up to be a big strong boy. I know so baby," she whispered to him. She smiled as she told him. "And you're gonna look just like your Daddy… with Mama's features." She hunched down and rubbed her nose on her newborn's cheek.

As she looked up, she looked out her window. The thought that had always been in the back of her mind, finally came to light.

"Vegeta…" Her eyes searched the skies for a flying figure. Nothing. _'That's okay. I have your son. Your beautiful son. You'll come back,'_ she thought to herself. Although she couldn't help but think he wouldn't.

Bulma got up from her hospital bed and placed her son in his bassinet. She shuffled over to the window. From her second floor room she could see people coming and going from outside. Unfortunately, no Vegeta.

It had been quite a journey. Her water broke and her father nearly killed everyone on the ride to the hospital. Then the hospital was going to let her leave, because no contractions were picked up on the monitor. Bulma complained about lower back pain and 'leaking' so much that an on-call OBG-YN finally checked her. Of course her membranes had burst and she had to be taken to the delivery room.

Then at 7:21 PM a beautiful little boy was placed on her tummy. Then a nurse came to take him and clean him up. The nurse gasped at this newborn who, only a minute old, could lift his head up and look around the room.Not only that but, he was fighting her as she tried to clean him up. Bulma smiled inwardly. It was his Saiyan blood.

Afterwards the doctor told her that she tore slightly. It was no problem and he patched her right up. Although it was a strange tugging sensation down there, with him lacing the thread back and forth, even though it was still numb from her epidural.

Now here she was, in her recovery room, with a bag of ice and a sanitary napkin held up between her legs by hospital net panties. She felt a little like a puppy whose just been brought to his new home, because on her bed there was, what looked like, a pee-pee pad. She was still bleeding from her vaginal delivery and that was to catch what her sanitary pad wouldn't. From what she was told, she would keep bleeding for, at least six weeks. Yes, poor Bulma had a lot goin' on down there.

For once in her two and a half year courtship, she wished for a normal husband. Someone who would help her in the bathroom for the time being, dirty diapers, feeding time and countless other things 'normal' couples took for granted. She cried. Who would console her if she got a bout of the baby blues?

It was exciting at first to date 'The Bad Boy.' He really couldn't express his love like she wanted him to do, but he did it in his own way. However, now she needed... a husband, a friend, she wanted him to her strength, especially now that she was weak.

As Bulma made her way back to her bed, she felt a little warm and thought her balance was off. She figured the epidural still hadn't worked its way out her system. Once she made it to bed okay, Bulma tried to think of happier times with Vegeta, then restlessly nodded off to sleep.

Bulma awoke an hour later with horrible pains where her stitches were concerned. Her baggy of ice completely melted and her bed was stained with blood. She reached with her shaky, sweaty arm for the intercom on the side of the bed to call the nurse.

"H-help… please…Vegeta," Bulma cried.

She gave the nurse the wrong impression. As the nurse thought something was wrong with the baby, or someone was trying to hurt him.

When the nurse walked into the room to check on the pair, she found Trunks sleeping contently in his bassinet, but his mother was shivering with fever. She trotted briskly to the desk and alerted the staff.

"Hey Nancy, could you get Dr. Holmes up here right away? I think one of his patient's sick," stated Karen, Bulma's current nurse. She ducked back into the room to take Bumla's vitals.

Nancy nodded and quickly picked up the telephone to page Dr. Holmes.


	2. Chapter 2

It's been a while hasn't it? I had this chapter halfway done a while ago when the laptop I had it on crashed and I couldn't get it back. I hope you enjoy this chapter and I'm working on chapter 3 as you are reading this. I was thinking of expanding the prequel to this story, "I Love You." It was just supposed to be a one-shot, but I think I should explain more as to why Vegeta left and how Bulma took it. But that's just an idea. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter of "I Love You Too!"

It seemed as though the main lobby was made out of glass. It really did impress him. Vegeta stood outside the automatic rotating doors of the hospital. He knew Bulma was somewhere in one of the hundreds of rooms inside.

What the heck was he doing here anyway? The woman and the boy were distractions. That's why he left in the first place. So then why did he cut his training short to come back? Vegeta told himself it was for a break, for his body to rest. He failed to realized that he almost never took breaks from training. Especially when others were concerned.

Vegeta walked through the doors and up to the reception desk. The person behind the counter was an older red headed woman who kept her eyes locked on the computer monitor. She had red 50's style cat-eye glasses with bright rhinestones embedded at the top corners. Vegeta waited politely for the red headed woman to acknowledge him. All he heard was the sound of quiet clicking as her fingers tapped across the keyboard.

"Err... Excuse me. Ma'dam?" Vegeta awkwardly asked. He tried to put out a relaxed vibe by standing as rigid as possible with stiff arms and balled up fists.

The woman behind the desk looked up at Vegeta through the top of her glasses.

"Yes?" she replied.

"I've come to visit Bulma Brief."

The woman held out her hand and continued typing with the other. "Let's see it."

"See what?" Vegeta asked through gritted teeth.

The woman stopped what she was doing and plopped her arms on the desk. She adjusted her glasses as she spoke.

"Sir, I need to see your press pass. There are only certain newspapers and tv personalities that Ms. Brief will have contact with."

"What? No! I am not with the bloody press!"

"Then what are you doing here sir? We don't let anyone up on the baby floor without proper ID."

"I am the the father to Bulma Brief's child. That boy is mine."

The receptionist looked at him through the top of her glasses. She was trying to figure out if this man was telling her the truth. Bulma Briefs had released a press statement saying she would not release the name of the baby's father and that she planned to be a single mother.

"Right... Well, let me call her room and see if you have her permission to visit."

Vegeta gruffly crossed his arms and stood menancingly over her. It was never his intention to intimidate her, not on purpose on anyway. Years of fighting all over the universe had made his disposition unnerving to others by default. His scary attitude had uneased the red head. Instead of calling the room, she called the security desk.

"Hi. Yes, could you check and see if a Vegeta may visit Bulma Brief? He says... he's the father. Yes, thank you." Before she hung up she pressed two numbers and a red button. The code for emergencies.

"May I see my woman and child now?"

"Sir, you are going to have to wait until I get a call back or someone comes to escort you.

"I am not leaving this spot until I am told where that woman in staying! DO YOU UNDERSTAND? You are moronic if you do not understand that your job is to give direction when you are told to!"

To make his point, he pounded his fist into the desk. The marble cracked underneath his fist.

The red headed receptionist's eyes widened as she saw the damage inflicted on the expensive material. Her mouth opened slightly as though she want to say something... anything. But her words were stuck in her throat.

Vegeta could feel his anger threatening to spill over. Before he could threaten the woman again, he heard the sound of shoes echoing in the hallway. Looking over, he saw two security guards running straight at him.

"That's him!" yelled one of the men in uniform.

Vegeta let them run over to him.

"C'mon shorty. Let's go," said a security guard as he placed his hand on Vegeta's shoulder and forced him to turn around toward the revolving doors. The other security guard placed his hand on Vegeta's other shoulder as well.

The situation made Vegeta smile. 'If they only knew,' Vegeta thought to himself. 'That I could easily kill them.'

When the trio reached the outside, both guards shoved Vegeta.

"Don't come back in here again! Ya hear!" yelled one of the guards firmly. The guards patted each other on the back for a job well done.

Vegeta turned slowly around. The guards didn't bother looking back at the trash they threw out. A second later, Vegeta was gone. By now the men were making their way back to the revolving doors. One guard stopped in his tracks.

A young boy waiting in the lobby for his friend started recording the incident since Vegeta's outburst at the desk and saw Vegeta's disappearing act.

"Nick? What's the matter?" asked one guard.

Nick pointed at the revolving doors. The other guard followed his confused gaze. Standing behind the spinning glass doors was a smirking Vegeta.

"H-how the hell did he get back in hospital? ... Gabe?" Nicked asked.

Gabe stood there flabbergasted. There was no possible human way someone could move that fast. By now the small commotion being caused caught the attention of a couple of people in the lobby.

"This has to be a trick... a test. Twins or something." Gabe said.

"Right," Nick agreed. "A test."

While still smiling, Vegeta sent a small pulse of electricity into the control panel, causing it short out and the doors to stop spinning. Nick and Gabe ran toward the doors and began banging away, demanding to be let back in.

Vegeta walked over to the main desk again. This time he was going to lift the damn woman by her neck if she didn't give him the information he needed. The closer he got, he started to realize the red head wasn't behind her computer anymore. He looked around the area, but no one seemed to be manning the station. He hopped behind the counter to see if he could find his own information.

"LET US BACK IN!" yelled Nick and Gabe together.

Vegeta bent down to get a better look at the monitor. He minimized the word document the woman had been typing. He scanned each desktop icon until he found what he thought might help him. Meanwhile, some hospital visitors were trying to get the revolving doors to open again.

Vegeta searched the program he opened. Nothing seemed to tell him where Bulma was. He stood up and rubbed his eyes. He wished he could threaten to smash the thing and it would tell him what he wanted. The sound of static on walkie-talkies snapped him out of annoyance. He knew more guards were on their way. Vegeta growled. He knew he could blast them away, but he didn't want to cause any more trouble.

An idea popped in Vegeta's head. The Brief's family were wickedly rich. Maybe they were in some kind of suite. Just as he was going to refine his search on the hospital program, he heard the familiar sound of fancy shoes tapping the floors. This time a group of five guards had come to subdue him. He looked down at the computer to decide if he should try to search with the guards coming. The guards started to speed up. Vegeta bared his teeth in disgust.

One guard in particular was running ahead of the others. This young man planned to tackle the troublemaker behind the reception desk. Vegeta smiled. He waited until the boy was in mid-air to phase out. Instead of tackling Vegeta, the guard flew into the stainless steel trash can that was bolted into the floor. The impact knocked the boy out cold.

"Dude. Did you freakin' see that?" asked a teenage boy who had just come from visiting his mother.

"See what? Dude freaking disappeared! I got it all on my camera though!" exclaimed his friend.

Vegeta found his way outside. He was floating outside the hospital. If he wasn't frustrated before, he definitely was frustrated now. And angry.

"Damn that woman for making everything difficult. Where the hell is she?"

Vegeta floated for a few minutes outside the hospital before he realized he could feel her and the boy out. His sixth sense spread out and almost immediately could feel her familar energy and another energy that felt completely brand new. He flew toward the two energies. Down below there was a flurry of activity as guards and police officers were scrambling to find Bulma Brief's stalker who apparently was trying to get into her room posing as the baby's father. No one figured to look up.

Vegeta came to Bulma's second floor window. Inside were Bulma's mother and father standing over the hospital bassinet. He assumed they were fussing over his son. 'Feh,' he thought to himself. 'A boy doesn't need so much smothering.' He watched as Dr. Brief lifted a small bundle and very carefully cradled it in his arms. Bulma's father kissed his grandson on the cheek. Trunks made a face and turned away from the tickles of the mustache.

Vegeta heard Bunny, Bulma's mother, give her husband a warning of some kind to be careful. The doctor barely registered a thing his wife said as he walked out the room with his pride and joy in his arms. When he left the room with the boy, Vegeta looked over at Bulma. She was sound asleep with her arm over her eyes. Bunny walked over to her to push a few strands of aquamarine hair from Bulma's forehead. She seemed to be okay, which slightly puzzled him.

Vegeta's mind was working a plan that would help him get inside when he heard yelling from down below.

"LOOK UP THERE! IT'S HIM! IT'S HIM!"

Vegeta looked down. A small group of officials started to gather around the man who pointed Vegeta out to everyone. The Sayian reconized the tattletale as one of the guards who first threw him out. A different man in a darker uniform cupped his hand around his mouth. Vegeta growled in irritation. He wanted to blast them all to other-world.

"Sir! I need you to bring yourself down-" The man who had cupped his hands to project his voice faltered as he realized the man he was trying to talk down from the window simply disappeared. All the other men and women officers couldn't believe what they saw.

"What the hell was that... thing?" asked Nick to Gabe.

All Gabe could do was shake his head in disbelief. Everyone could see there no cables or ropes of any kind to hold a man there. And even if there was something there, how could someone vanish into thin air?

Vegeta phased back above the clouds. That way he was certain not to be seen by anyone.

"Damn it all! Human vermin ruined everything! I should never have come back! I should never had gotten involved with that woman! GRRRAH!" He blasted into the sky once again, determined to get back to his ship.


	3. Chapter 3

UGH! I am SO sorry about this freakishly late update! (Hey that rhymes!) I thought I had all of my notes and stuff lost from another virus wiping out my stuff. SOMEHOW... all of my pictures were deleted through the whole process of getting my laptop up and running again, BUT all of my notes and ideas for my stories were safe…? Yeah… So, I was getting on my laptop, feeling inspired to write up the third chapter, when I noticed I still had my original stuff safe and unharmed! I swear I will try to write more this year. This is more of a promise to myself than anyone else. I love to write, but having a busy life gets in the way. Anyway, here's chapter 3!

Bulma stirred in her sleep. She felt overly tired. Everything felt hazy.

"Uhhhh..."

Bulma sounded as though she were one of the living dead coming back from the grave.

"Bulma... Bulma honey... Wake up."

It seemed as though the sound were traveling through water. It was the most unusual feeling. Her eyes were heavy as though someone had clipped them shut.

"Mama...? S'that you?" Bulma's mouth felt dry and sandy.

Bulma's mother smiled. "Yes sweetie. You were sick for a little bit. But you're fine now. Have a cupcake," Bunny replied sweetly.

Bulma's eyes remained closed as she turned her head toward the sound of her mother's voice.

"Where's Trunks? Where's the baby?"

"Daddy took little Trunks and is walking him around the hallways. I swear that boy is barely a week old and he's turning girls' heads already!"

"What? A week?" Bulma exclaimed as she pulled herself up to sit. She forced her eyes to open, but she had horrible sensitivity to light. Every time she squinted them open, her eyes would immediately water up and ache. That wasn't the worst part. She missed an ENTIRE week of her first baby's life. "Mom! I'm a horrible mother!"

"Don't worry honey. It wasn't your fault. Besides, it's been more like 3 days. Trunks is fine. The nurses have tried to give him formula. He's been very reluctant to take it, but he's doing fine." Bunny took Bulma's hand and lightly patted it.

"Okay... I guess... Mom? What's wrong with my eyes? They're really sensitive to light."

"Oh sweetie! Here let me close the windows." Bunny went to the large windows and pulled the shades down. Bunny also flipped the switches in the room off. "There," she said when she was done. "Is that better, Bulma-honey?"

Bulma opened one eye... then the other. She could still feel the reflexes in her face working against her as she fought to keep them open. The light peeking through the sides of the shades stung her eyes slightly, but not as terrible as before.

Bulma's mother came over to her and held her in a tight embrace. Bunny stroked her daughter's hair and placed a kiss on the crown of her head.

"Mom?"

"Hmm?"

"Any... Have you heard anything…?"

Bunny's usual smile disappeared from her.

"Nothing yet baby. But that man can't stay away from his wife and child! I can feel it. He's close by."

Bulma gave a weak smile in response.

"Don't worry about it baby girl. I'll be right back. I'm just going to let the doctor know that you're up now, okay? I bought the cupcakes from a new little bakery that just popped up and those chocolate chip cookies are homemade. Eat up!"

Bulma nodded. Bunny gave her daughter a reassuring hug and left. Bulma sat hunched over while looking at her hands. They hadn't been manicured in a while. She hadn't wanted the fumes of the nail salon to do any harm to Trunks while she was pregnant with him. Bulma balled her hands into fists.

'I know you'll come back Vegeta. You have to. You have a son,' she thought to herself.

Soon the doctor came in with Bulma's mother. He explained she came down with an infection and was given antibiotics. The sickness came quite suddenly and strong . She was given a large dose of medication to kill it, but it also made her sleep. The sensitive eyesight was a side effect of the medicine she was given, and as soon as the medicine left her system so would the sensitivity.

The doctor flipped through his clipboard as though looking for something. He cleared his throat before continuing.

"Also... we've become aware of a stalker trying to get you and your newborn son."

Bulma and Bunny's eyes widened in fright. Well, Bunny's eyes did. Bulma still had a hard time with her eyes.

"A s-stalker?" Bulma asked.

"Yes," replied Dr. Holmes. "But he's left the grounds. Police are combing the entire area. Inside and out."

Bunny moved over to sit on the hospital bed next to Bulma. She took her daughter by the hand and squeezed.

"So then… He got in the hospital? Or was he outside?" Bulma asked.

"From what I've been told by the security guards," the doctor informed. "Was that a man was making threats to the receptionist if he wasn't allowed to see you. He was apprehended but escaped."

"And now no one knows where he is?" Bulma said.

The doctor nodded. Bulma rubbed the bridge of her nose and sighed. "Of course they don't."

Bunny's perfect eyebrows came together in worry. Just then a worried Dr. Briefs came barreling through the door. Baby Trunks was sound asleep with a little drip of formula hanging from the side of his mouth.

"A pursuer of some kind is after Bulma and the baby! We-we have to get them home!"

Bulma leaned back to respond to her Dad.

"We know Dad. Dr. Holmes just told us." She turned back to the doctor. "You know, it might be better if we do go home. We have more than enough security at home, add in a few armed guards and we're-"

"Wait a minute," interrupted the doctor. "You've just woken up from your infection. I would prefer to keep you here overnight for observation."

As if on cue, a nurse walked in to take Bulma's vitals.

"Wait, Dr. Holmes. Do you really think that's necessary? We probably have all we need at the compound."

Dr. Holmes looked at Bulma questioningly.

"You have a hospital at your home?"

"Yes. Well, not really a hospital… More like a large clinic, that can treat anything from third degree burns to broken bones." And Bulma, herself should know. She'd treated Vegeta for everything within that range and then some.

Dr. Holmes thought to himself. He didn't doubt the Briefs had a small hospital on their compound; he was even willing to bet it was fully staffed, but he would feel better looking after Ms. Briefs himself.

"All right Ms. Briefs, if you say so. But first… I need to take look at your stitches. Make sure nothing else surprises us down there."

Bulma blushed slightly. "Oh right. Mom? Dad?"

"We will be waiting outside pumpkin. If you don't mind, we're going to take this little pumpkin with us," said Dr. Briefs with a smile. Trunks, Dr. Briefs and his wife left Bulma alone with the nurse and doctor.

Dr. Holmes, very professionally, checked Bulma's stitches. He told her they seemed to be healing perfectly and although she seemed to be fine, he preferred her not to walk for one week and no driving for two. He finished with telling her he would sent down a couple of nurses to help her back to get herself back home.

Bulma stared up at the ceiling after Dr. Holmes left. She grabbed her phone to turn on some music as she pondered a few things. She had a nagging thought that maybe... just maybe... her stalker - as crazy as it sounded- was Vegeta. She giggled to herself as she imagined Vegeta asking directions or even help from the receptionist. She had a moment of realization that hit her pretty hard.

"Hmmm... Maybe my stalker... was my Vegeta..."


End file.
